The Early Years
by Percabeth619
Summary: Currently being rewritten on my new account. Details inside.
1. Ally, meet class

**Okay, no haters please, this is my first fic with kindergartners, but my brother's in kindergarten and sometimes I talk to his teacher and friends down the street so this shouldn't be to hard. Right?Alright, first chapter. Oh, just read it already.**

**Disclaimer: Oh don't make me say it, I do not own Austin and Ally... yet. Just kidding, my fav show though? Does that count? Haha. Sorry, enough nonsense.**

Ally Dawson walked into the classroom, a bald man was sitting at his desk. There were many other students. But one in particular caught her eye:

"Trish!" Ally ran over to her best friend from the previous year of Pre-K.

"Ally!" Trish yelled.

"Shhh!" The bald man hissed.

"Sorry..." the shy little Ally said.

"Come on." Trish pulled her best friend over to the art she was previously working on.

"Look at this!" Trish said, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"What is it?" Ally asked quietly.

"It's a monkey!" Trish said, like it was totally obvious.

"Oh... it looks like Tyler." Ally said, cocking her head to one side. Tyler, being her older cousin in the 2nd grade.

"Ally!" Trish protested.

"Students, please line up at the door and wait for me to assign you your seats." The teacher said to the kindergarten class before him. Ally was at the front... at first, but everyone somehow ended up in front of her. She being shy and not saying a word about them cutting in front, she was the very last student. She twirled her hair around her little finger nervously. Last year, the meanest girl in the world had told her that chewing on her hair was the weirdest thing ever and it made her weird too. That mean girl, Ashlee Stewart, was at the very front of the line. Her best friends Emma and Mandy were right behind her. They were wearing the newest clothes from the designer kids line. Or whatever. Not that Ally cared. At that very second. There was a knock on the door. Mr. teacher man sighed and opened it. A blonde boy and a red head walked in the room, both clutching lunch boxes, smiling mischeviously. The teacher looked at them and they walked to the back of the line giggling.

"Hi. I'm Austin." The little blonde boy said to Ally.

"Hi Austin. I'm Ally." Ally waved.

"Hi! I'm Dez!" The red head said loudly.

"Dez, theres no yelling in the classroom." Ally told him.

"Oopsie, sorry." He whispered. Austin sighed and shook his head.

"Allyson, please turn around." The teacher said. Ally spun around and raised her hand shyly.

"Yes?" the teacher asked.

"Um... what's your name, sir?" Ally asked quietly.

"Pardon?" the teacher said, looking up from his seating chart, not hearing Ally's quiet voice.

"She said what's your name." Austin said loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"Mr. Katatulia." the teacher replied.

"Mr. Katspatula?" Dez asked, seeming very confused.

"Can we call you Mr. K?" Austin asked.

"No." Mr. Katatulia responded.

"Kay, Mr. K." Austin said. Mr. K glared and shook it off.

"Trish." He pointed to the very first seat at the very first table. Trish scurried over and sat down.

"Ashlee." He pointed to the seat beside her, Ashlee walked over after letting out a large groan and sat beside Trish.

"Allyson." He pointed to the seat beside Ashlee, Ally turned a little pale, but took her place.

"Dexter." Mr. K said, pointing to the seat across from Ally.

"It's Dez." Dez corrected.

"Sit!" Mr. K nearly shouted. Dez ran over and sat across from his new found friend.

"Jason." Mr. K said, referring to the seat beside Dez. There was one left at the first table.

"Austin." Mr. K finally said. Austin highfived Dez on the way to his seat.

"Hi." Jason said to Ally, Ally sheepishly waved.

"Hi, Ashlee." Ally said to her frenemy.

"Hmph." Ashlee turned to face Jason, who was directly across from her. Ally sighed and stared at the table, wishing they could just start over this year, and maybe become friends.

"Today, we are going to draw a nice picture of our families." Mr. K explained, passing blank papers out.

"Please write your name, and use crayons." He said as he put a basket of crayons on each table. Ally, being the shy one was the last to grab crayons, and the remaining were broken. She took the very very tiny blue crayon and attempted to draw her father. But she didn't do so well. She sighed, searching the basket for a red crayon. But Ashlee had it.

"Um... Ashlee? Can I use the red crayon." Ally asked politley.

"When I'm done with it, stupid pants." Ashlee snapped.

"Okay." Ally mumbled.

"Here ya go, Ally." Austin handed his red crayon to the brunette across the table.

"Thanks, Austin." Ally said.

"Hi." Trish finally said, after she finished drawing her, her mom, her dad, and her brother.

"Hi! What's your name? I'm Dez, this is my best friend Austin!" Dez said quickly.

"Hi, Dez. Hi Austin." Trish smiled.

"Em!" Ashlee leaned around Ally so she could speak to her friend at the table next to them.

"Ugh! Move!" Emma complained, Ally leaned forward so they could talk. All she heard was, "Ally is such a loser. Ally is such a freak. Ally this, Ally that." And of course it hurt her feelings, but she refused to cry on the first day of kindergarten. Mr. K started collecting their pictures and then he taped them up on the wall. All the students walked around, looking at other portraits.

"Ally?" Austin grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards her picture.

"Where's your mommy?" Austin asked, Ally's picture only had two people: her and her father.

"She died." Ally mumbled.

"Oh." Austin said akwardly. Ally sighed and walked over to Trish, who was standing in the corner.

"What did you do now?" Ally asked, becuase Trish was constantly getting in trouble last year.

"Nothing. It's Ashlee and Emma. They keep calling me mean names." Trish sighed.

"Let's go tell Mr. K." Ally dragged her friend over to the teacher, who was scolding Austin and Dez.

"Mr. K?" Ally asked.

"Yes?" Mr. K turned and faced them.

"Ashlee and Emma keep calling Trish mean names." Ally told the teacher.

"Okay." Mr. K walked over to the two little girls and started speaking to them.

"Ally?" Austin asked, turning to look at his new friend.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your mommy." Austin said sweetly as he walked away.

**I thought it was pretty cute. It'll get cuter though! I hope... haha. Anyways, I hope you read my WWE story, House of WWE. Okay, you sooooo want to. I can read your mind!**


	2. We Think You're Fun, Ally

**WireWriter and Bubbleina15, thanks for reviewing! TotodileLove, Bubbleina15, thanks for favoriting! And WireWriter and miragesandwaves thanks for the Story Alerts! Seeing that in my email made my day and inspired me to write another chapter! So keep up the great reviewing!**

Recess. Recess is supposed to be fun, right? Wrong. At least, not when you have Ashlee Stewart and Emma Warayin in your class. Ally knew this wouldn't end well. She knew it. As usual. Ally and Trish were the last students to step outside onto the playground. Mr. K followed. Austin was being chased by Dez. Mackenzie Valatino and her friends Tallie Henry and Sam Ablay were under the slide smiling along with each-other. Mackenie, Tallia, and Sam in their usual black clothing. Ashlee, Emma, Mandy, Jason, Zack, and Luke were all standing on top of the jungle gym looking down at everyone. Danny and Chris were both sitting on the stairs. And finally, Ally spotted him, that kid from Mrs. Palie's class. Dallas. The boy with the pretty brown hair.

"Ally!" Trish snapped a finger in front of her friend's face.

"Sorry, Trish." Ally sighed as she walked over to the sand box.

"What's wrong Ally?" Trish sat in the sand beside her.

"Dallas again." Ally mumbled, running the sand through her fingers.

"Oh. Whose Dallas?" Trish asked, making a small sand pile in front of her.

"That kid in first grade! A whole 'nother grade!" Ally exclaimed, throwing her hands up. Austin and Dez plopped down in front of them.

"What'cha talkin' bout?" Austin asked excitedly. Dez started helping Trish build a little castle. Then Austin and Ally joined in.

"Sand." Ally replied. At the same time, Trish said, "Puppies." They both looked at eachother and said what the other had said first. Then finally they both said, "Puppies." Austin and Dez turned to each-other, seeming suspicious.

"Okay. What kind of puppies? I have a puppy, his name is killer. 'Cept he's not real. He imaginary." Austin said, impressing himself by using the word, "imaginary".

"Um... poodles." Ally replied, putting a little stick in the top of the castle.

"Oh the puffy dogs? I love those!" Dez laughed, digging a moat around the castle.

"Sure." Trish said. Ashlee and Emma skipped over to the sandbox. Ashlee stood beside Ally and Emma stood beside Dez.

"Hi." Ashlee said. Ally got butterflies, just being around them made her very nervous.

"Hello." Austin said, still staring at the sand castle they had just completed. Ashlee 'accidentaly' tripped and smashed the sand castle flat.

"Sorry." Ashlee and Emma giggled together and skipped away.

"Hey!" Austin yelled.

"Don't fustrate them, Austin." Ally advised, starting the castle again.

"But they-" Austin complained.

"Austin, listen. They're bad. Vewy bad." Ally started stumbling her 'r's, like she did when she got nervous.

"Ally, calm down. He knows what hes doing." Dez tried to convince her.

"No, Dez." Ally instructed. Mr. K blew his whistle and everyone ran back to the classroom.

"Today we are going to share. About ourselves, what we wanna be when we grow up, hobbies, anything." Mr. K said to the surprisingly quiet class of 6 year olds.

"First, Allyson Dawson." He said, sitting down on his chair. Ally's head jerked up, hearing her name, her heart started racing and the butterflies returned. But she stood up and walked to the front of the room, nervously glancing back at her friends. Trish, Austin, and Dez gave her a thumbs up. She stood facing the class.

"Okay, my name is Ally Dawson and I like to write." she said. She walked back to her seat, Austin high fived her and went up.

"My name is Austin Moon and I wanna be a singer!" He jumped up and down. Then he chose Dez to come up.

"I'm Dez Marachacha. **(A/N: I've never heard his last name before, so I made one up) **and I wanna be a director!" Dez ran over and chose Trish before taking his seat across from Ally.

"My name is Trish and I don't know what I wanna be, but I am currently the hall monitor." Trish bounced back to her seat and called on Mandy.

"I'm Mandy Valday and I wanna be on Barney!" she called on Ashlee, well you get the idea. After that was over they had snack.

"Ally? You like to write?" Ashlee asked, sipping her apple juice. Ally nodded slightly.

"That's not no fun! You're 'posed to play, not write!" Ashlee giggled.

"But, I like writing." Ally mumbled.

"You are so bowing!" Ashlee stomped over to Emma. Ally sighed, already used to the verbal abuse from Ashlee.

"Don't listen to her, Ally. We think you're fun." Austin said, Dez and Trish nodded, showing their agreement.

"Thanks guys." Ally smiled. Emma slammed her pack of crackers in front of her.

"Um... Emma, I'm allergic to peanuts." Ally said.

"Tough luck." Emma snatched away the crackers and walked away, continuing to pass out snack. Ally groaned, Trish passed her a cheese cracker.

"Thanks, Trish." Ally said as she ate the cracker.

"Okay, everybody, get your coats and bookbags. Your mommies and daddies are here." Mr. K said as all the kids went to their cubbies.

"Bye, Ally." Austin waved as his blonde mommy led him out the class. Dez's mom came in a took him too.

"Bye, Austin." Ally mumbled.

"Come on, Ally." Trish grabbed her friend and walked out the room.

"Coming Trishie." Ally followed.

**Alright. I'm sure it coulda been better, theres always room for improvment! Urgh, Ashlee and Emma can be so mean. Poor Ally, seems like she's the target of the bullying, maybe next chapter we'll find out why... review! I'll update faster! If I get 5 reviews, I'll update TOMORROW! So, is that enough motivation?**


	3. Dodgeball? Meaningless

**I love you guys. Spread the word and thanks for everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited. I don't think thats a word but... yeah... read now!**

**I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez. Yeah, you get the picture. And NOW you can read. **

"Good morning." Ally skipped over and sat at her table.

"Mornin'." Trish smiled.

"Hi!" Dez laughed crazily while bouncing in his seat. Ally made a confused look. Austin was nibbling on a mini pancake.

"What?" he asked, his mouth full of food. Ally shook her head and Mr. K came in.

"Anybody know where Ashlee is?" Jason said, sitting between Dez and Austin.

"Nope." Ally replied. Trish high fived her under the table.

"Anybody know what holiday is next Thursday?" Mr. K asked. Standing up at the white board, writing the days of the week in black marker.

"OH! I KNOW!" Justin shot his hand into the air.

"Yes?" Mr. K asked him.

"Valentines Day," Justin replied proudly.

"Yes. And we're going to have a party. So, we'll be making pretty cards Wednesday and having a party Thursday. Doesn't that sound fun?" Mr. K smiled at the class. Everyone sat quietly.

"Will there be candy?" Austin asked the teacher.

"Yes." Mr. K responded, not knowing how that could make a difference.

"WOOHOO!" everyone yelled.

"Great. Now, we are going to learn the days of the week song. Ready?" He clapped his hands in a steady beat. The class followed. **(A/N: remember the Adam's Family song, this is to the same beat for those who don't know it)**

_There's Sunday and there's Monday_

_There's Tuesday and there's Wednesday_

_There's Thursaday an there's Friday_

_And then there's Saturday_

_Days of the week *clap clap*_

_Days of the week *clap clap*_

_Days of the week [x3]_

_*Clap, clap*_

"Wonderful, students. Just wonderful. Where's Ashlee?" Mr. K questioned, finally noticing she was gone.

"She had a doctors apointment!" Emma called out.

"Oh."

"Hey, Ally." Jason smiled at the little girl across from him. Ally looked down. Jason sighed.

"Let's go to gym, line up." Mr. K told them. The students all stood up and got into line.

"Today my favorite kindergarteners, we are going to play dodgeball." Mrs. Jenson said to the kids, who were sitting in their rows on the gym floor.

"Yay! Wait, what's dodgeball?" Austin asked. Mrs. Jenson explained the rules.

"And remember, if you get hit with a ball, you're out." She finished. Everyone stood up, Mrs. Jenson began deciding captains.

"Ally, you are the captain of team #1." Mrs. Jenson said. Ally walked to one side of the gym.

"Emma, you are captain of team 2." said the teacher. Emma took her spot across the room.

"Ally, go first." Mrs. Jenson walked to the sidelines and sat on the bleachers.

"Trish." she said first.

"Jason." Emma said.

"Um, Austin." Ally pointed to her blonde friend.

"Alicia."

"Dez."

"Chris."

"Mackenzie."

"Mandy."

"Tallie."

"Cindy."

"Sam."

"Amanda"

_Ally's team: Trish, Austin, Dez, Mackenzie, Tallie, Sam_

_Emma's team: Jason, Alicia, Chris, Mandy, Cindy, Amanda_

Everyone grabbed a ball and stood, waiting for Mrs. Jenson's whistle.

"WHEEEEEE!" It was time. Emma aimed straight for Ally. Who ducked at the last second and it hit Austin in the face.

"OWIE!" He screamed, sitting on the floor and crossing his arms angrily.

"Austin, get up." Ally ordered.

"No, I'm no testing." Austin said.

"You mean protesting?" Ally corrected.

"Yeah, that word." Austin nodded.

Ally sighed, "Dez, get him off the floor!" Ally begged, Dez picked Austin up and stood him up.

"Hey!" Austin scrambled.

"Dez, put Austin down." Mrs. Jenson sighed. Dez obeyed. Ally got hit in the back of the head, causing her to fall, also knocking Austin down, who knocked Dez down, who dropped his ball and tripped Mackenzie, who caused Trish to fall, who then caused Sam to fall, which made Tallie fall to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Maybe dodgeball with 6 year olds wasn't a good idea." Mrs. Jenson sighed.

"Ugh." Austin groaned, Ally's foot was in his face.

"I'll call the nurse." Mrs. Jenson sighed.

**Alright, this may have **_**seemed **_**like a meaningless chapter, but it was announcing the valentines day party on Thursday. Not to mention card making. The dodgeball part was meaningless. And I never thought of it before, but YES I will go up to the age they are now. Thanks for that idea! **


	4. Card Making

**Awzie, I totally forgot to say why Ashlee and Emma hate Ally so much. I'll probably say in this chapter. Alright? If I don't explain in this one, it'll most likely be the next one, and for the person that asked, no the next chapter isn't the last. **

**Don't own it obviously, if I did would I be on FANFICTION. No, thats why its called FAN cuz we're fans, and FICTION cuz it didn't happen. Alright? Alright, we got THAT outta the way, Card Making time!**

"Ally, pass out the glitter." Mr. K handed her a box. They had just come in from recess and were about to make valentines day cards.

"Okay." Ally took the box of multicolored glitter and set 2 bottles on each table.

"Trish, paper." Mr. K plopped a stack of red and pink paper onto the table in front of Trish.

"Austin, scissors." He handed Austin a box of safety scissors.

"Jason, glue." Mr. K gave him the box of Elmer's Glue.

"Ashlee, markers." He put 3 big bins of old used Crayola Crayons on the table in front of her.

"Dez, SIT DOWN!" Mr. K yelled. Dez, jumped off the table and bounced into his chair. Mr. K mumbled something about a migrain and asprin. The other students returned to the table after passing everything out.

"The rules are, use your inside voice," Mr. K casually glanced at Dez, who shrugged, "and keep your hands and feet yourself." He looked at Trish, who smiled innocently. Ally shook her head laughing a little.

_Ten Minutes Later..._

"MACKENZIE GIVE ME BACK MY GLITTER NOW!" Ashlee whined.

"Never you spoiled brat!" Mackenzie snapped.

"Oh shut up, stupid pants." Ashlee put her little hands on her hips.

"Come up with a better insult you b-"

"MACKENZIE!" Mr. K inturrupted her mid insult, knowing what she would say.

"Sorry." Mackenzie mumbled.

"Office." Mr. K simply ordered. Mackenzie took the hall pass off the wall and walked out the classroom door.

"Ashlee... just sit down." Mr. K massaged his temples.

"Yes sir, Mr. Katman." Ashlee said, forgetting his name. Ally sighed when Ashlee bumped into the table, causing Ally to spill her glitter on the floor.

"Now look what you did, dumby!" Ashlee stomped on the floor.

"It was your fault." Austin mumbled.

"What? Wannabe rockstar?" Ashlee turned to Austin.

"Hey, you can't talk to my friend like that!" Dez yelled.

"I think I did, doofus!" Ashlee looked at Dez.

"HEY! Nobody calls him doofus BUT ME!" Trish stood up.

"Stop picking on me." Ashlee sat down and pretended to cry.

"You four. Come with me." Mr. K ordered to Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish. He led them into the hallway.

"You are out of control. Do I need to put you in time out?" Mr. K asked. They all shook their heads. Ally was staring at her feet, not used to getting in trouble like put her hand on Ally's arm to calm her down.

"If I have to talk to you again, you will not participate in the party tomorrow." Mr. K took them back into class. Austin looked at Ally.

"What does participate mean?" he whispered.

"It means we can't be in the party." Ally explained.

"Okay." Austin went back to making his card. Ally swept up the glitter and dumped it in the trash. Then she went back to her card. Ashlee was chopping up random paper and gluing them onto a piece of pink cardboard paper.

**Alright, I'll tell next chapter why Ally is hated. Is anybody else gonna cry their eyes out at the end of House of Anubis season 2? I cried last year. What changes now? If there isn't a third season I will be so sad/angry/depressed/upset. Honestly. I wanna cry thinking about it. *Sigh*. **


	5. I Gave It To Someone Special Already

**I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I've been a little (okay alot) distracted by my other A&A story, 100 Auslly Moments. But, I'm here now! Isn't that all that matters? Oh just read it, you know you wanna.**

**PS: If you've read my other story 100 Auslly Moments you'd know how evil Ashlee can be...**

* * *

><p>"Dez! Put the cup down!" Mr. K shouted, running in the little boy's direction. He was despratley trying to keep this party in order, and also trying to keep Mackenzie from killing Emma and Dez from spilling things.<p>

Meanwhile, Austin was finishing and perfecting his card, after all, is _was _for a very special girl.

Ally was staring at her card, not sure what to do. Ashlee skipped over to her.

"Hi, Ally." Ashlee smiled sweetly.

"Hi...?" Ally wasn't sure what to do, since when was Ashlee nice to her?

"I like your card, can I see it?" Ashlee asked, sitting beside Ally.

"Um, sure..." Ally knew from past expirience not to disobey Ashlee. She handed her card over.

"Oopsie." Ashlee dropped it in the punch bowl.

"No! I worked on that for 3 days!" Ally cried.

"Then why'd you drop it in the punch?" Ashlee asked, walking away. Ally fishied her soggy and now ruined card out of the fruit punch and dropped it in the trash. She sat down at her seat. Austin was at his seat working on his card, but he looked up at Ally when she sat down.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked, he may not be the smartest kid in the class, but if there's anyone that could read emotions, it was him.

"Nothing." Ally replied.

"Something _must _be wrong." Austin gave her 'the look', meaning he wasn't buying her lies.

"My card... it's ruined." Ally sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"What happened?" Austin was suddenly worried.

"Ashlee ruined it." Ally mumbled.

"I hate Ashlee." Austin rolled his eyes.

"She hates me more." Ally sighed.

"You never told me, why DOES she hate you?" Austin questioned, momentarily stopping his card making process.

"Well, it started last year.

_Flashback..._

_"We were both in junior, junior cheerleading because my dad thought it would help me come out of my shell. We were supposed to be making a small pyramid and Ashlee was on top. I was on the bottom and resonsible for Ashlee's left foot. Well, while we were getting up, I slipped on this rock and we dropped Ashlee and she landed in some mud. She said I embaressed her more than she'd ever know and she'd make my life miserable as long as we both knew each-other. She's hated me ever since." _Ally recalled.

"Wow, she hates you just for that? Someone knows how to hold a grudge." Austin observed.

"Yeah, now she ruined my card." Ally put her head back in her hands.

"You can have mine, I'm finished anyways." He smiled as he slid the card down to her end of the table.

"But, weren't you going to give it to someone special? Alot of kids gave it to their mommy's." Ally looked at him with confusin written all over her face.

"I already gave it to someone special." He smiled before standing up and walking away. Ally smiled too and looked at the card. The outside was messily covered in purple and blue glitter, the cardboard was red, and there was some ribbon glued in random spots on the front. On the inside there was a picture of 4 kids, a tall one with orange hair, a short one with wavy black hair, another tall boy with blonde hair, and an in the girl with curly brown hair. It said, "Best Friends Forever" scribbled in Austin's messy handwriting. He didn't spell friends or forever right and Ally realized it.

And she thought it was perfect. Her card didn't really look that good anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter was very short, and I got an idea for the sequel, I'll begin after I finish 100 Auslly Moments or at least get to chapter 60. I'm at 24 or 25 right now, if you check it out and review it would just make my day! Love you! XOXO. <strong>


	6. Mommy Day

**Why yes, I did change the title from "Who Says Kindergarten Was Easy?" to "Friends Until The End" because they seem like the type of people who will grow up best friends and go through everything together. From now on, I'll post which grade they're in. ALSO be sure to check out my story, "100 Auslly Moments" we're currently at 43 or 44... I think. :) **

**If you recogize their names, I don't own it. Well... unless it's Ashlee and Emma, but I'm not exactly proud of owning them... they're not the nicest people obviously. **

**Grade: 1st**

**Chapter Date: March 23**

Ally walked into the classroom, Tuesday morning. But not just any Tuesday morning. A morning she had a feeling would end in tears. It was announced last week, today was "Mommy's Day" where everyone's mom came in. She saw mommy's lined up in the back. She recognized Trish's mom, the lady with similar curly black hair, which reached just below her shoudlers. Trish's mom gave Ally a quick nod. Ally also saw a woman with brown hair that looked very similar to Dez and a lady with curly blonde hair who looked like Austin. They were smiling like old friends, which since their sons were best friends, they probably were too. She saw Austin crawling around under the tables, Ally got on her knees, causing the carpet to dig into her skin. She crawled over to Austin.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Looking for my car." He replied.

"Oh." She sighed.

"Why do you seem so sad?" Austin asked, looking up from the floor.

"It's mommy day." She mumbled, standing up. He stood too.

"And that's a problem- oh yeah." he stopped short, remebering what Ally had told him last year about her mother. She almost started to cry, but she smiled and went over to her seat and sat down. Unlike last year, she didn't sit right with her best friends. The desks were lined up in rows up and down the classroom with little hooks for coats and bookbags. She sat in the 3rd row, second seat, Ausitn sat beside the seat in front of her, so they were diagnol from one-another. Mrs. Japloski needed him up front because he was a little bit hyper-active and tended to talk quite a bit. Dez was very hyperactive, like jump out of his seat every 30 minutes. Trish was at her seat twirling her hair and staring up at the board as if she were daydreaming. Mrs. Japloski came in the room and all the kids took their seats.

"As you all know, today is Mommy's Day." Mrs. Japloski smiled, clapping her hands together. Ally sighed, drawing shapes on her desk with her finger. Austin turned and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked again. Ally just nodded.

"You really don't seem alright, Ally." He repeated. Ally just shrugged. He turned around and faced the teacher. She continued to draw shapes.

One by one, Mrs. Japloski called off names for each child to present their mommy, what she does as a job, what she does as a mother, why she's the best mom ever. Ally slowly started to feel the tears building up.

"No, I will not cry. No." Ally put her hands over her eyes.

"Ally?" Mrs. J asked, looking to Ally. No sooner than Mrs. J called her name, the tears poured out and Ally ran out the door. She didn't know where she was going, but it wouldn't be here. No, she couldn't deal with this right now, she had to get away. She ran out the backdoor and saw the playground. Ally ran up the steps and sat with her back to the school. She heard the door open behind her. Probably the stupid teacher coming to bring her back inside and tell her to call her parents. Then she felt a warm presence beside her. She looked up.

"Austin?" she asked, confused.

"They're looking for you." he told her.

"I don't care." she mumbled.

"Please don't cry anymore. I hate when people cry." Ausitn told her.

"I miss my mommy." Ally wiped her eyes.

"Come on." Austin stood and offered his hand. Ally accepted and they walked back into the school building.

The day may have ended in tears, but it also ended in friendship.

**Alright, yay, new chapter. Tune in next time for another chapter. Bye.**


	7. Details on the Rewrite!

**I apologize if you thought this was an actual chapter. I just thought I should notify you all that I won't be continuing this exact story, but rather rewriting it on my new account 'RauraAndR5', it's called "Kindergarten Things" if you'd like to check it out there. **

**Thank you for sticking with me this far!**

**If there are any other stories on this account you'd like me to redo, feel free to let me know and I'll get started on them once I finish Kindergarten Things and Green (another fanfic I'm working on). **

**Have a wonderful day! :)**


End file.
